Music and Lyrics
by Rosiline
Summary: Got this from a friend. Basically, set up your player and write somthing before the song ends.
1. Music and Lyrics

Got this from my girl lightblue-Nymphadora

Here's the gist of what it is…

**1:** Pick a fandom or pairing (Harry Potter)

**2:** Turn you music player on to random play

**3:** Write a drabblet related to each song that plays. You start when the song starts, and pencils down as soon as the song ends!!!!

**4:** List the Lyrics after your drabblet

**5:** Do this 10x

I will try my best

~ Rosiline ~


	2. One Night Man

**"One Night Man" by Ricky Martin**

Hermione was tired. She was done with this and needed to get out. This narrow-minded political crap had driven her to her last straw. She had unintentionally walked out of her last meeting of the day. She was angry and was trying very hard not to hex the old bat that was holding her back.

She decided to get away from everything and head to where no one would recognize her. She grabbed her things and apperated to a secluded club in Spain. She changed her robes into something more appropriate and headed out onto the dance floor.

As the night continued, she found herself dancing with a very mysterious and dark haired man. They both had too much to drink. One thing lead to another and she woke up in his arms in a villa on the beach.

She looked up at him and said, "We can't let this happen again, Blaise."

**

* * *

**

COME ON!

It's the story of my life  
It's how it always begins  
I see you once  
I see you twice  
I get a taste of paradise  
It's not as easy as it seems  
when you have complicated dreams

So Take Me Home  
Take me to the zone tonight  
the story of my life  
It's gonna be alrightLady, I'm your one night man  
Come with me, take a chance  
You won't forget it  
you might regret it  
I can promise you that Lady give me one last dance  
Give me, give me all you can  
Suavecito  
Suavecito  
Baby, Im your one night man

I'm the one, I'm the one night man  
I'm the one I'm the one night man

It's the way it has to be  
I know its hard to understand  
And whileit breaks my heart to leave  
Somehow you have to believe  
I will remember now and forever  
This special time we spent together

* * *

Let me know  
~ Rosiline ~


	3. The Laughing Song

'**The Laughing Song' Sung by Charlotte Church**

The Ball was over and Draco couldn't believe what had happened. All these years later, she still could put him to shame. He knew he should have never gone to a masquerade, but yet he still did. He thought to himself, 'she sure did have an amazing costume; no one would have suspected granger to clean up so nicely.' Hermione had come as an elegant upper crust Elizabethan woman. She walked as though she belonged to a better bloodline. He had spent the whole night with her. They danced, talked, and laughed the whole night. At the end they revealed themselves, and Draco couldn't believe it had been her.

* * *

My dear Marquis  
Why must you be  
So loathe to use your eyes  
When you stop and stare  
Take a lot more care  
And closely scrutinise

My fingers, my ankles, my feet  
Ha ha ha ha ha  
How shapely and trim and petite  
Ha ha ha ha ha  
Both accent and inflection show polish to perfection  
Such graces are the traces of our old elite  
Such graces are the traces of our old elite

I marvel how a man like you  
Could fail to see my blood was blue  
What a gorgeous, ha ha ha  
Situation, ha ha ha  
What a startling, ha ha ha  
Revelation, ha ha ha ha ha  
What a friendly, ha ha ha  
Situation, ha ha ha haaaa aaaa aaa aaaa  
Ahhhh aaahhhhhh  
Marquis, oh, what a wag you are

Profiles they say  
Give the game away  
When formed with classic grace  
If the head on view  
Isn't much to you  
Then look at me side-face

What evidence more can there be, ha ha ha ha ha  
I sing at soirees without fee, ha ha ha ha ha ha  
Bestowing my attention  
With lofty condescension  
Such graces are the traces of a pedigree  
Such graces are the traces of a pedigree

All's one to you, though I'm afraid  
Because you love a parlour maid  
What a friendly, ha ha ha  
Situation, ha ha ha  
What a startling, ha ha ha  
Revelation, ha ha ha ha ha

What a friendly, ha ha ha  
Situation, ha ha ha haaaa aaaa aaa aaaaa  
Ahhhh aaahhhhhh ahhh aaahhh aahhh  
Ahhhhh aaaaahhhhhh aaaaahhhhhhh  
Ahhhhhaaaaahhhhhhaaaaahhhhhhh  
Ahhhhhaaaaahhhhhhaaaaahhhhhhh  
Ahhhhhaaaa  
ahhhhhhaaaaahhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhhh  
aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

* * *

Let me know  
~ Rosiline ~


	4. How Could It Be?

**'How Could It Be?' by Naturally 7**

Harry stood there in shock, he left. He had turned away from him and walked out. He couldn't believe what Ron had done. He had finally told him how he felt, and all Ron could do is walk away. He couldn't go to Hermione, she hadn't been there since the war. Ron was his everything. He didn't know what to do, or where to turn.

* * *

How could it be?  
You would turn your back on me  
After all the love we've shared.  
How can I say? (How should I say)  
It seems like love just sailed away  
A lonely heart has got me scared.

When will I know?  
If you will stay or choose to go.  
The thought alone I've always feared  
When will you see?  
You're mine and that's no mystery  
To play this part I'm unprepared.

Dreaming all day, that your in my arms and here to stay (Yes you are)  
Shattered without you, these memories of love,  
Won't fade away.

Like a scene that poorly written  
I'm a pawn inside the game  
Though checkmate seems unavoidable  
I keep moving just the same  
My heart is broken, though I've spoken  
These same words a thousand times  
My only comfort is in Jesus  
Beyond the hurt and silly rhymes  
How could it be?  
How could it be?

* * *

Let me know  
~ Rosiline ~


	5. Oh

**"Oh" by Ciara feat. Ludacris**

They thought they were the best. They had the rule of the school now that Scar Head, Weaselbe and the Mugblood were gone. The Sytherins had the rule of the school, the Carrows made sure of it too. Pansy openly would curse students in the halls. Draco would beat anyone who got in his way. Both believed they were they were the new King and Queen of the school. If they weren't Hexing and beating students, then they were using the room of requirement for certain pleasurable activities. No one really needed to say more. They did whatever they wanted.

**

* * *

**This is where they stay crunk, throw it up, dubs on tha Caddillac  
White tees, Nikes, gangstas dont know how to act  
Adamsville, Bankhead, College Park, Carver Homes  
Hummers floatin on chrome  
Chokin' on that home-grown  
They got that southern cookin'  
They got them fellas lookin'  
Thinkin' I was easy I can see it  
That's when I say no, what fo'?  
Shawty can't handle this  
Ciara got that fire like

Oh, 'round here we ridin' slow  
We keep it ghetto, you should know  
Gettin' crunk off in tha club we gets low, oh  
Oh (oh), all my ladies to tha flo'  
Handle it ladies back it up  
Gettin crunk up in tha club we gets low, oh

Buddy take a new whip, paint strip, into a bowlin' ball  
Still smoke hundred spokes, wood-grain armor-all  
Light-skinned thick chicks, fellas call 'em redbones  
Close cuts, braids, long, gangstas love 'em all  
They got that southern cookin'  
They got them fellas lookin'  
Wishin' I was easy I can see it  
That's when I say no, what fo'?  
Shawty can't handle this  
Ciara got that fire like

Oh, 'round here we ridin' slow  
We keep it ghetto, you should know  
Gettin' crunk off in tha club we gets low, oh  
Oh (oh), all my ladies to tha flo'  
Handle it ladies back it up  
Gettin crunk up in tha club we gets low, oh

Southern-style, get wild, old skools comin' down in a different color whip (whip, whip)  
Picture perfect, you might wanna take a flick flick flick flick flick  
Call up Jazze tell him pop up the bottles cuz we got another hit (hit, hit)  
Wanna go platinum? Im who you should get get get get get  
Ludacris on tha track, get back trick, switch on tha 'Lac, Im flexin still  
Same price every time, hot song, jumped on cuz Ciara got sex appeal  
And I keep the meanest, cleanest, baddest, spinnin on stainless wheels  
Could care less about your genus, I bump ya status, I keep the stainless steel  
Trunk-rattlin' what's happenin', huh?  
I don't even think I need to speed  
Bass-travelin', face-crackilin' huh?  
Turn it up and make the speakers bleed  
Dirty south we ballin' dawg  
And neva think about fallin dawg  
Ghetto harmonizing, surprising, run it back cuz tha song is called

Oh, 'round here we ridin' slow  
We keep it ghetto, you should know  
Gettin' crunk off in tha club we gets low, oh  
Oh (oh), all my ladies to tha flo'  
Handle it ladies back it up  
Gettin crunk up in tha club we gets low, oh

* * *

Let me know  
~ Rosiline ~


	6. Points Of Authority

**'Points of Authority' by Linkin Park**

This relationship was crap. She knew it too. He was using her. She didn't care anymore, she was addicted to him. They had a love hate relationship in school. They hated each other in front of the students, especially the Slytherins and Gryffindor. In the darkness, they were hot together. The passion they shared in every meeting was enough to keep them coming back. It was always rough and demanding. Probably because of the days and beating that he had in that house with Voldie and Bella. Draco played hard and Hermione liked it.

* * *

Forfeit the game  
Before somebody else takes you out of the frame  
And puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face  
You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast  
You Just won't last

You love the way,I look at you  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
You take away, if I give in  
My life,my pride is broken

You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)

You love the things I say I'll do  
The way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you  
You take away,when I give in  
My life,my pride is broken

You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)

Forfeit the game  
Before somebody else takes you out of the frame  
And puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face  
You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast  
You Just won't last(2x)

You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)

You like to think you're never wrong (Forfeit the game)  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone (Forfeit the game)  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you (Forfeit the game)  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)

* * *

Let me know  
~ Rosiline ~


	7. Spotlight

**'Spotlight' by Jennifer Hudson**

Tonks stood at Remus' door for another night. She pleaded with him to let her in. She was spilling her guts out on his doorstep. If nothing else he would finally here her confession. She loved him with her heart and soul and that there would never be another man for her. Before she knew it, it was 3 in the morning.

She sighed, "I am not going anywhere Remus. I will stand here the rest of my life if I have to."

After another hour the door slowly opened and a defeated voice said,

"Nymphandora, you better get in here before I change my mind."

"I knew my stubbornness would get to you eventually!"

She walked through the open door and typically tripped over Remus' umbrella stand.

**

* * *

**

Are you a man who loves and cherishes and cares for me?  
Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah  
Are you a guard in a prison, maximum security?  
Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah

Do we stay home all the time ?cause you want me to yourself?  
Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah  
Or am I locked away out of fear that I'd find someone else  
Is that you? Is that you? Yeah

Well, I don't like living under your spotlight  
Just because you think I might find somebody worthy  
Oh, I don't like living under your spotlight  
Maybe if you treat me right you won't have to worry

Is this relationship fulfilling your needs as well as mine?  
Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah  
Or is this just my sentence? Am I doing time?  
Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah

If this is love, real, real love, then I'm staying, no doubt  
Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah  
But if I'm just love's prisoner then I'm busting out  
Is that you? Is that you? Yeah

Well, I don't like living under your spotlight  
Just because you think I might find somebody worthy  
Oh, I don't like living under your spotlight  
Maybe if you treat me right you won't have to worry

Oh, you ought to be ashamed of yourself  
What the hell do you think you're doing  
Loving me, loving me so wrong!

Baby, all I do is try  
To show you that you're my  
One and only guy  
No matter who may come along  
Open your eyes, ?cause baby I don't lie

Hey ?cause I don't like living under your spotlight  
Just because you think I might find somebody worthy  
No, I don't like living under your spotlight  
Maybe if you treat me right you won't have to worry

I don't like

* * *

Let me know  
~ Rosiline ~


	8. With Arms Wide Open

**"With Arms Wide Open" by Creed**

Ron stood there he was as happy as he had been in his entire life. She had made him the happiest man in the entire world. First, Hermione had said yes. They had been married for a couple of years now, and they had been pure bliss. She had given him a beautiful Daughter, His Rose. Now she had given him the only other thing she had to give, a son. Hugo would be his whole world; His other reason for living besides his girls. It was his defining moment in his life. He looked down at the bundle in his arms and whispered, "I love you, and always will."

* * *

Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open

Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
With arms wide open..wide open

If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open...

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything..oh yeah  
With arms wide open....wide open

* * *

Let me know  
~ Rosiline ~


	9. SexyBack

**'SexyBack' by Justin Timberlake**

He walked down the corridor for the first time since graduation. He couldn't believe all the stares that he was getting. Apparently being the youngest and newest professor in a couple hundred years had caused a stir among the students. He hoped that he didn't have toilet paper on his shoe. That was all he needed now, a moment of total embarrassment. He entered his classroom, and changed for his first lesson. A nice simple suit would be alright; today's lesson would strictly be lecture, so no need to dress down. He was preparing the board and many girls had come in early for class. He didn't mind. One of them had come up to ask him a question. "Professor Longbottom…"

**

* * *

**  
I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.

Take 'em to the bridge

Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Take 'em to the chorus

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're twerking with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
[Repeat 6 times]

Get your sexy on

I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast

Take 'em to the bridge

I'm bringing sexy back  
You mother fuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact

Take 'em to the chorus

* * *

Let me know  
~ Rosiline ~


	10. Home To Stay

**"Home To Stay" by Josh Groban**

Ginny sat starring out the window. She couldn't believe that Harry had broken it off with her. His saving people thing had really gotten to her last nerve. But some how she understood that he wanted to keep her safe, he wanted her to live. In her heart she knew that he was right. But that didn't change the fact that she loved him desperately, and would wait until he was back. Although, he wouldn't be back until Voldemort and all his stupid followers were dead and they were safe.

* * *

I know you're gone  
I watched you leave  
I always thought  
That it was me  
You made it clear  
With that last kiss  
You couldn't live a life  
With maybe's and whatif's

When every boat  
Has sailed away  
And every path  
Is marked and paved  
When every road  
Has had its say  
Then I'll be bringing you back  
Home to stay

I have the cards you sent to me  
You wrote of trains and Paris galleries  
This spring you'll draw  
Canals, and frescoed walls  
Look how far your dreaming's gone

When every town looks just the same  
When every choice gets hard to make  
When every map is put away  
Then I'll be bringing you back  
Home to stay

And now I know why you had to go alone  
Isn't there a place between

When every boat  
Has sailed away  
And every path  
Is marked and paved

When every road  
Has had its say  
Then I'll be bringing you back  
Home to stay

Reach out to me  
Call out my name  
And I would bring you back again  
Today

* * *

Let me know  
~ Rosiline ~


	11. Another Way To Die

**'Another Way to Die' by Jack White and Alicia Keys**

Severus knew that this would be it. His final night in this world would be over soon. He didn't care anymore; he knew Harry would save the day in the end. He carefully plotted out what would happen and tried to prepare himself for what was to come. He walked in to see his master and his end came faster then he realized, but he didn't retaliate. The snake did some damage, and he fell to the floor. Of in the corner he saw the boy. He called him over and whispered the only thing he could thing of, "Look at me." And in hose brilliant emerald eyes, he was lost with her again, and was gone.

* * *

Another player with the slick trigger finger  
For Her Majesty  
Another one with the golden tone voice  
Poisoning your fantasy  
Another bill from a killer  
Turned a thriller into a tragedy

A door left open  
A woman walking by  
A drop in the water  
A look in the eye  
A phone on the table  
A man on your side  
Oh, someone that you think that you can trust  
Is just  
Another way to die

Another tricky little gun  
Giving solace to the one  
That will never see the sunshine  
Another inch of your life sacrificed for your brother,  
In the nick of time  
Another dirty money "heaven sent honey",  
Turning on a dime

Well, a door left open  
A woman walking by  
A drop in the water  
A look in the eye  
A phone on the table  
A man on your side  
Someone that you think that you can trust  
Is just  
Another way to die

Hey! Another way to die!  
(Another way to die…)  
Shoot 'em, bang bang!  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh!  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh!  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh!  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh…

Yeah  
Hey hey hey!

Another girl with her finger  
On the world singing too  
Don't you wanna hear?  
Another gun thrown down and surrendered  
Took away your fear  
Hey!  
Another man that stands right behind you  
Looking in the mirror

Oh, a door left open  
A woman walking by  
A drop in the water  
A look in the eye  
A phone on the table  
A man on your side  
Someone that you think that you can trust  
Is just  
Another way to die

It's another way!  
Shoot 'em up, bang bang!  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
(Another way, another way…)  
Yeah!  
(Another way, another way…

* * *

I hope that I didn't completely bore you.  
I know I at least had fun.  
Let me know what you think.

~ Rosiline ~


End file.
